International patent publication WO2012/040750 discloses a residual current operated device, comprising an first tripping circuit which is independent of the system voltage, and a second tripping circuit which is dependent on the system voltage.
International patent publication WO2006/060830 discloses a master breaker device having a mains voltage dependent residual current triggering. The device comprises an electronic storage and/or amplifier circuit connected to a summation current transformer and an electromechanical relay or thyristor for controlling a mechanical actuator of a contactor group.